1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for setting up an audio channel between wirelessly connected electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices, such as a smartphone, tablet personal computer, Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and laptop personal computer, and wearable devices, such as a wrist watch and Head-Mounted Display (HMD), support not only call handling functions, but also other functions related to, for example, games, Social Networking Services (SNS), Internet access, multimedia, still and moving images, and music playback.
It is possible to wirelessly interconnect electronic devices, establish an audio channel between the devices, and reproduce sounds using the audio channel.
However, after an audio channel is established between electronic devices using a conventional method, it is difficult to change the settings of the audio channel when an electronic device is moved or is detached from the audio channel.